A Father and Son Chat
by iamhollywood
Summary: Beast Boy has a talk with his son about Raven.


A Father to Son Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, surprise, surprise.

Mrs. Stanley looked up from the book she was reading to the children and saw a familiar face enter the room. Of course one's face was hard to forget when the face was green. She smiled and pointed towards the back of the room where his son was currently being cradled by one of the nursery workers. He whispered a thanks so as not to disturb the children who were listening to her reading and made his way to his son. As if on cue his son's eyes opened as he approached the nursery worker. Garfield smiled at his child and waited for the worker to hand him his son. "How's it goin' big guy," he whispered when he took his son in his arms and began to walk him towards the exit. His son only grunted in reply.

"Yeah I know what you mean," he answered. After he had signed his son out he took him out to their van and began to strap him into the childseat. "You know Jeffrey there are times in every boy's life when he has to hear a lesson from his father. Unfortunately for you my parents died when I was three so I'm not really sure when to tell you these lessons or even what the lessons should be on. Sorry, but I promise you I will try my best to give you the lessons I learned the hard way before you need them that way... I'm not really sure why actually. Your mom would probably say its because I have a big mouth and I like to talk. She's right by the way, which is why we're going to talk about your mom today." He looked back and saw that Jeffrey had fallen back asleep.

"Man, only 6 months old and you're already ignoring my teachings. Oh well maybe you learn through osmosis? Eh I feel like talking anyways. See your mom...she's. Jeffrey, I don't know an easy way to say this and since we're all guys here I'm just going to go ahead and let it out, ok? Your mom, my wife, is the most beautiful woman in the world. Its a fact and just because only you and I admit to it doesn't make it any less true. If I didn't believe it I wouldn't have held out for five years just so I could date her. Seriously, though, she does everything beautifully. You ever seen her reading a book? I guess not because she doesn't do it quite as much since you arrived. One day you will though, you'll see her sitting with her legs bent to the side of her, leaning her body against the end of the sofa, just reading. She could sit there for hours doing it, still as a statue. I like it when she smiles though, not at the book, but at something she's pretending to be oblivious to. The smiles she gives when she thinks no ones looking. Before you came along those were the most honest smiles she gave and I treasured each one of them. She's a lot more free with them now, but before you it was like pulling teeth. Its not that she's not a happy person she just doesn't smile a whole lot and that's ok."

"Oh you know what else she does that just stops my heart every time I see her doing it? This is between me and you though, ok? Cuz the minute she hears about it, well..." he said and then slid his thumb across his throat. "I'll be dead and you won't have a Daddy, which would really suck, believe me, I know. When I lost my parents I lived in Africa for a while and then came to America and just... I lived on the streets and I don't want that to happen to you. When Raven first had you I wanted to build us all a bomb shelter and stock us up with enough supplies to last at least twenty years that way none of us could get hurt. Raven convinced me that's no way to live and I guess she's right. Wait, I got off topic. Sorry about that Jeff, my mind tends to wander sometimes and I'm guessing you take after me," he said with a smile as he looked back at his still sleeping son.

"So the thing Raven, your mom, does that just totally stops my heart is that she wakes up." Jeffrey yawned. "No Jeff you don't understand man. She WAKES up. She's still alive. We can still be husband and wife, mother and father, best friends. We can still fight, kiss, sing to you, take walks with you, make...um cookies. That's a totally different lesson and I'm pretty sure you don't need that one for a while. OK so I think I've gotten you to realize your mom is the most beautiful woman in the world, but now I have to give you some sad news. Are you ready?"

"Sometimes I forget. I forget your mom's beautiful and I forget that I need to treat her like she's my queen and I forget how important to me she is. Now I know you don't forget things like that, but you've only been around six months. See if you don't forget it when you're fighting a super villain and you get home late and dinner's cold and she's pissed at you, by the way you are so not fighting till you're at least 25. Life gets to you, Jeffrey, if you let it and its not just life either. Sometimes its yourself that's the problem. You get a big head or you get lazy and you don't want to make the relationship work so you let it fall by the wayside and then...well in my case I got stuck in some pocket of hell for about ten seconds and then pulled back into our dimension when I admitted that I had been wrong. Oh don't worry about the pocket of hell thing, your mother wouldn't allow anything really bad to happen to me. Though I would like to say its probably best if you don't marry a woman who has any kind of spell casting or mental abilities because they can make it really hard to get away with things. OK so we're about to pull into the driveway, but before I get you out lets review what we went over. 1) your mom is the most beautiful woman in the world even if nobody admits to it or I forget it, 2)We both love you very much and no matter what power it is you produce later on in life you are not to fight until age 25, and 3) In about 13 or 14 years you and I are going to have a really embarrassing, awkward talk and we're not going to able to look each other in the eye for a year. I'm just warning you now. OK, lets see what your mom is up to," he finished as he pulled his sleeping son out of the car seat and began to walk inside, heart beating faster and faster at the thought of who would be there to greet them.


End file.
